


Do You Want Me Gone?

by pricingham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Unlike Gaston, LeFou actually has a conscience that needs a bit of convincing to be kept quiet and still.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOOOO OOOOONE MANIPULATES LIKE GASTON! anyway im the terrible little man and these are my terrible little hands enjoy,

They were inside Gaston's house, too big to be called a cottage, resting from the journey back to Villeneuve. LeFou sat on a bench by the fireplace, watching the fire burn. Gaston himself was munching on a roasted leg of a hog he had hunted a couple days before, all as he petted said hog’s mounted head. He heard LeFou sigh and swallowed the meat. “What is it?”

“He's being torn by wolves this very second,” LeFou said, obviously upset.

Gaston rolled his eyes, unable to grasp what LeFou liked so much about the old man. “How many times do I have to tell you, LeFou? You don't _know_ that.”

“I guess not. But I still feel terrible, Gaston.”

It was Gaston's turn to sigh, although it was more of a frustrated sound than anything. He walked to the table, throwing the leg on top of it and wiping his mouth on his undershirt’s sleeve. He then sat down next to LeFou, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We had to do it. There's no turning back now,” he said, trying his best to sound soft. He put his hand to LeFou’s cheek and turned his head to face him. Gaston almost smirked as LeFou looked at him blissed out.

“There must be something,” he murmured.

“There is not. ...Do you trust me?”

LeFou nodded. “Of, of course, I do, Gaston.”

“You know what they'd do to us? If they found out about Maurice?”

LeFou bowed his head.

“They'd lock us up. Hell, you might make it but _me_? I'd be _doomed_.”

“They wouldn't—”

“You know they're not fond of me, LeFou. Not like you are, anyway,” he whispered, moving his free hand to LeFou's thigh, squeezing lightly. “Do you want me gone, old friend?”

LeFou shook his head and opened his eyes, looking at Gaston like he was his whole world, his whole universe even.

“I don’t want you gone, either.” Gaston withdrew the hand from LeFou’s thigh and put it to his other cheek. “So,” he said, leaning in so close their lips almost brushed together. “You’ll be quiet about this, yes?”

LeFou didn’t speak, simply looked at Gaston with unfathomable devotion.

“LeFou.”

“What?,” he breathed, unblinking.

“You’ll be quiet about what happened to Maurice, yes?”

LeFou nodded slowly. “I will.”

Gaston flashed him a smile. “Good.”

LeFou closed his eyes and leaned forward but Gaston broke all physical contact with him before anything happened, going back to his hog leg. He turned back to the fire. “Do you want to go over to the tavern?”

Gaston shrugged, watching him. “I don’t see why not.”

LeFou nodded, getting up. At least there he could blame his blushing on something else other than Gaston’s mere presence.


End file.
